


Book Reading

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [63]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-27
Updated: 2009-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: When Soundwave catches a virus, Woodwind steps up to take care of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/profile)[mmouse15](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/)’s claim on my 28 themes page.

Three cycles after he had come down with it, no one could figure out how Soundwave had gotten the virus. His medic had assured him that it would run its course within seven cycles, given him some new anti-virus coding and told him to get plenty of rest. Knowing that he would be well soon did not help his current misery.

He was tired, but he couldn’t fall into a proper recharge. All his joints ached and his air intakes were sending error messages about being clogged, even though the medic—and Jazz before he left for class—had checked them and told him nothing was there. His core temperature was also running high, so he was constantly feeling too hot. When he tried to refuel, he could only manage a sip or two before his tanks purged and left him more depleted than before the attempt. At least his vocalizer didn’t hurt any more that it usually did—that was apparently the last symptom of his virus.

He was miserable, and he didn’t even have the comfort of Jazz’s presence.

Soundwave was pulled from a shallow recharge by the sound of the door opening. He managed to lift his head enough to see Woodwind step into his dorm. Grateful for the company, even if he was worried about his friends accidentally catching the virus the same way he had, he put his head back down on the berth.

Wind smiled at him as he moved a chair from the desk to the side of the recharge berth. “Are you feeling any better?”

“No.”

“I didn’t think so. Jazz said you were pretty miserable when he left for class.” The silver mech sat down in the chair. “He also said you were having trouble recharging?”

“Yes.” Soundwave turned on his side to that he could look at his friend without having to move his head too much. “I hate this.”

“No one likes having a virus,” Woodwind assured him. “You’ll feel better once your anti-virus coding deletes it.”

“I know.” He was trying not to sound like a petulant sparkling, but it was hard when he felt so awful he couldn’t even hold his head up.

Wind put a gentle hand on his head. “Will it help if you have something to keep you from thinking about it so much?”

“I don’t know. It can’t hurt to try.”

His friend smiled again, looking like he had hoped Soundwave would say that. Then he pulled a data pad out of subspace. “Stockpile used to have a friend sit with us when we were sick and she would read when we couldn’t recharge. It always made me feel better. May I read to you, Soundwave?”

He had never had anyone read to him before, except in a class or Jazz while he was learning to read. It might be a good distraction. “Yes.”

He offlined his optics as Woodwind began and let the silver mech’s voice relax him. He would probably fall into recharge before the story was finished, but he didn’t mind. They could always finish the bookfile later.  



End file.
